Perdidos en el bosque
by Maruy-chan
Summary: Harry Ron y Hermione se van de excursión a un bosque y pasa lo que tiene que pasar.Qué ocurrirá una vez que se hayan perdido?RHr.Dedicado a mis amigos del grupo al que no se les ocurrirá leerlo pero aún asín.ligero Spoiler HBP
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

Un viaje entre "amigos".

Hermione recogía toda la ropa de su habitación. Ese mismo día se iba a ir a pasar quince días en un bosque con Harry y Ron. Recogió su comida para quince días y sabiendo que esa era la última vez que iba a poder desparecerse en quince largos días desapareció.

Harry preparaba su mochila. Le gustaba que Ron hubiese sacado el tema de irse de excursión a recorrerse el bosque de Escocia. Él también era consciente que no podrían aparecerse en el bosque por si había muggles mirando. Desapareció

Ron no sabía que no se podrían aparecer en el bosque pero suponía que pasaría algo de eso.Ron por su parte sabía que necesitaría mucha comida, por eso decidió llevar una mochila de ropa y una mochila de camping con comida(N/A:EXAGERADO!)

Aparecieron los tres a la vez y tanto Harry como Hermione se quedaron estupefactos por la mochila de comida de Ron.

-Bestia!-dijo Harry riendo.

-¿Para qué has traído tanto?-preguntó Hermione.

-Vamos a estar quince días sin contacto con nadie humano que no seamos nosotros.Pero siempre nos podremos aparecer en el supermercado no?

Los otros dos se miraron.

-Ron no nos vamos a poder aparecer-explicó la castaña.

-¿Por qué?

-Por si hay muggles mirando idiota!-replicó Harry.

-Jo-se molestó por ese minúsculo detalle.

Hermione sonrió.

-Bueno vamos?

Los chicos asintieron y se pusieron a caminar hacia el bosque hablando de como les iba la vida hasta que Ron dijo:

-Pues Scrimegour ha renunciado al cargo y yo soy unos de los candidatos a nuevo ministro.

Hermione que estaba bebiendo agua se atragantó y le miró estupefacta:

-En serio?

-En broma-respondió el pelirrojo molesto-.Que pasa no te gusta que yo sea candidato a Ministro?

-No-no-tartamudeó Hermione-.Me parece estupendo Ronald!

-Solo dices Ronald cuando te molesta algo-respodió Harry haciendo reir a Ron.Hermione le miró inquisitivamente.

-Y si digo Ronnie que pasa?

-Que estas muy contenta y/o descansada-murmuró Harry con ironia.

Ron se cayó al suelo de la risa que le dió el comentario de Harry.Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-Pues ahora me enfado con vosotros.

Y dicho esto se adelantó a los chicos.

Ron(recuperado de la risa)se acercó a Hermione y le dijo:

-Herm no te pongas así estamos entre amigos!.

Ella le miró fijamente.

-Pues los comentarios de ese tipo entre mis amigos no mes gustan Oks?

-Vale.Eh!Harry!Hermione ya te ha perdonado!

Hermione le miró y dijo con voz de presentadora de programa del corazón:

-Hoy es el día oficial de metanse con Hermy!50 el que le tome el pelo!100 el que la cabree!y 1000 el que la asute ponga nerviosas y la cabree en un combi!

Harry(que se había acercado) y Ron se empezaron a reir y Hermione también sacó una sonrisa.

Llegaron a las afueras del bosque.

-Decid adiós al mundo civilizado!-exclamó Hermione.

-Adios mundo civilizado!-dijeron Harry y Ron enfandando a Hermione de nuevo

-Enhorabuena!-dijo molesta-teneís 100 puntos cada uno!

Se internó sola en el bosque.

Harry miró a Ron:

-No deberíamos seguirla?

Pero Ron ya la había segudo


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Principio de problemas:

Hermione seguía andando ignorando a Ron y a Harry.Aunque a este primero le costaba mas ignorarle.Precisamente era la voz de Ron siguiendola la que le hacía ir más rápido.

-Hermione!-decía el pelirrojo seguido por el moreno.

-Déjame Ronald-respondía esta.

-Será mejor que le hagas caso Ron, está molesta-murmuró Harry al oído de Ron.Pero no lo bastante bajo porque la chica lo oyó, se giró y Harry viendo que iba hacia él empezó a correr.

Hermione siguió su ritmo bastante bien.

-Harry James Potter ven aquí inmediatamente!

-Y una leche en vinagre!

-Te digo que vengas!

Siguieron corriendo alrededor de Ron que les miraba estupefacto hasta que Harry pasó cerca de él y este le puso la zancadilla disimuladamente.Harry cayó aparatosamente al suelo y la chica paró a tiempo para no tropezarse con él. Se acercó al ojiverde y le dijo:

-Ahora no estas graciosillo no?

-No lo ves que no?-preguntó Ron.

La chica le lanzó una mirada furiosa al pelirrojo que cerró la boca al instante.

-Me callo-respondió Ron.

La chica se le quedó mirando un rato y luego sin motivo alguno empezó a reir.Ron miró atónito a Harry que encogió los hombros.

-No he dicho nada-dijo Ron.

-Es...jajaja...la cara..jajaja...que has ja puesto-contestó esta secandose las lágrimas de risa.

-Pues es la que tengo-replicó el pelirrojo.

-Hombre si no no llevarías todo el rato puesta esa no?-bromeó Harry haciendo reir mas ruidosamente a Hermione y recibiendo un capón de parte de Ron.

-AYYYYYYYY!-se quejó el moreno-DÉJAME!POR QUÉ ME PEGAS?

-Chanchi Ron!-respondió Hermione.

El pelirrojo sonrió pensando en haber echo reir a la chica.

-Por cierto en que parte del bosque estamos?-preguntó Harry después de un rato.

Hermione y Ron se miraron atontados.

-Estoooooooo...-comenzó la castaña-JE JE No tengo ni pajorela idea.

-Hermione sin argumentos!-susurró el pelirrojo-Y yo no me he traído la "mácara"

-querrás decir la cámara no?-dijo Hermione.Ron asintió y Hermione le dió una colleja muy fuerte.

-Ayyyyyy!-se quejó el pelirrojo-Por qué a mí?

-Porque sí.

-Bueno chicos-sentenció Harry con una seriedad impropia de él-Estamos en el primer paso de perdernos.Podemos sacar una brújula?

-Una "Grúbula"?

-Brújula Ron-explicó Hermione sacándola-.Una mujérula montada en una escóbula.

Harry rió escandolasmente y Ron miró a la castaña inexpresivamente.

-No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de ellas?-comentó Hermione cómo alguien que comenta el tiempo-Son muy populares en el Quisquilloso.

Harry cayó al suelo de la risa y Ron miró a Hermione enfadado.

¬¬ Pensó Ron.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Esto personajes son propiedad de JKRowling y de la Warner Bros.

Espero que os guste!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

**Pérdida de juicio total y parcial.**

Después de un rato, Ron y Hermione dejaron de bromear y se empezaron a preocupar de verdad.Aunque esta estaba escandalizada.

-Y si aparece un gigante!O un dragón!O lo que es peor, La bruja de blair!

-HERMIONE!Estamos en escocia,lejos de EEUU-dijo Ron harto del griterío de su amiga.

-Y estas con dos verdaderos mashotes te salvarían el cuello por cualquier cosa-replicó Harry con una mirada de reproche de Ron.

-¬¬.Menos lobos caperucita.-comentó Hermione.

-Jajajajajaja-contestó Ron

-¬¬-dijo Harry

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un río, bastante profundo en el que Harry y Ron no tuvieron ningún reparo en meterse.

-UN RÍOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritaron ambos cuando se tiraron al agua.

Hermione se sentó cerca de la orilla, con el bañador puesto pero sin acercarse al agua.

-Vamos ni que nunca hubiesieis visto un río-criticó Hermione.

-Hermione, que tu seas una vieja amargada de la vida, no significa que Harry y yo seamos iguales-dijo Ron.Hermione le fulminó con la mirada y se acercó más al agua.Ron estaba cerca de la orilla y no le dió tiempo a apartarse mientras ella saltaba de bomba cerca de él.

-NO VALEEEEE!-bramó Ron enfadado mientras los otros dos se reían.Ron empezó a perseguir a Hermione quién nadaba muy bien.

Pero Ron tenía mas fuerza en los brazos debido a los músculos que había ejercitado en estos últimos años y alcnzó a Hermione.

La atrajo hacia él con intención de darle una torta(flojilla pero una trota),sin embargo sus intenciones cambiaron por completo.

De repente quería abrazarla,sentirla,tocarla.La miró fijamente a los ojos y ella le devolvió la mirada con determinación.

Harry se acercó a ellos por detrás de Ron y le hizo una aguadilla.

Ron subió a la superficie mientras Hermione se salía del agua.

-POTTY!-gritó Ron persiguiendo a Harry en el agua mientras Hermione se secaba y empezaba colocar el campamento.

-Chicos-intentó decir ella pero con el griterío que hacían los otros dos no podía seguir-Chicos...CHICOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!.

Harry y Ron pararon enseguida.

-Así me gusta.Podríamos quedarnos akí esta noche asi que ayudadme a montar el campamento.

Harry asintió y Ron le salpicó y salió a ayudar a la chica.

Rato después los tres habían terminado de montar las tiendas de campaña y estaban comiendo.

-Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm!-dijo Ron-.Me gusta la comida que YO he traido

-¬¬-replicó Hermione.

-No te des aires, mira lo que dije yo antes y mira lo que me contestó esta estúpida-recitó Harry.

Hermione le pegó una colleja tan fuerte que luego Harry se frotaba la nuca.

-Me has hecho daño.

-Ajo y agua-contestó ella.

Ron se cayó al suelo desternillandose de risa.

Harry le miró inqusitivamente y decidió no decir nada y seguir comiendo.

Más tarde Harry y Hermione dormían la siesta en sus tiendas.Sin embargo Ron daba vueltas sin dejar de pensar en el desliz de antes en el río.

¿Cómo habí podido perder el control de esa manera?Hermione podía averiguar lo que él sentía por ella en cualquier momento.

Pero le agradecía a dios poder haberla sentido cerca de él.Tan cerca que parecía suya.Pero si seguía así le iba a hacer perder el juicio parcialmente.

Salió de la tienda con intención de darse un baño y vió a Hermione bebiendo agua.

-Perdona-se disculpó ella-.No quería despertarte.

-No no estaba dormido-respondió él-.Me iba a ir a dar otro baño.

-Bueno-dijo ella acercandose a la puerta de su tienda y mirando a un lugar cercano a las rodillas de él-.Que nades bien!

-Eso haré.

Hermione le miró fijamente al mar azul de ojos de Ron y entró en la tienda.

Se tumbó en el suelo y miró inexpresivamente el techo.

¿Por qué le tenía que parecer tan guapo?Solo a ella se le ocurria enamorarse de Ron.Solo a ella.Ya le había hecho perder el juidio totalmente solo le faltaba entrar en el manicomio para volverse loca del todo.

Se volvió a levantar y se quedó en la puerta de la tienda.

Ron se quedó quieto un rato y se metió en el agua y se quedo haciendose el muerto tranquilamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por seguir este fanfic.

Esto personajes no son míos sino de JKRowling y de la Wraner Bros.

Please dejad reviews!

Georgina Tonks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

**Y la mujérula?**

El pelirrojo pensaba en el momento que sucedió antes con la chica de sus sueños.

Ella se había mostrado reacia a mirarle los ojos.

De repente notó dos manos que se le posaban en la cara y lo empujaban hacia abajo.No le dió tiempo a coger aire y cuando volvió a respirar vió a Hermione riéndose de él.

-Te voy a...!-"besar" pensaron automáticamente la castaña y el pelirrojo.

Ron la empezó a perseguir como había echo antes y esta vez se controló.

-Y ahora qué?-dijo él cuando la tuvo en sus brazos.

-¬¬-replicó ella-.Pos Ajo y agua.

Le salpicó y él la metió dentro del agua.

La volvió a sacar y se quedaron más cerca que antes.Hermione podía contarle las pecas y Ron estaba empezando a perder el control.

Ella no se dió cuenta que sus ojos se habían oscurecido.Sin embargo él si se había percatado.

La volvió a meter debajo del agua y la soltó.Hermione subió a la superficie y empezó a toser.

Ron corrió hacia ella y le dió unas palmadas en la espalda.

Hermione volvió a respirar con normalidad y él se disculpó:

-Lo siento.

La castaña le miró con reproche.

-No no lo sientes.

-¬¬-replicó él simplemente.

-Eh!Como me podéis hacer esto?-preguntó Harry enfadado yendo hacia ellos.

-¬¬-amenazó la chica.

-Yo creí que tu eras una chica legal Hermione!-gritó Harry.A Ron se le cortó la respiración-Yo creí que me íbais a esperar para bañarnos!

Ron volvió a respirar y Hermione simplemente dijo:

-No es mi culpa que seas tan dormilón!.

-¬¬.

Harry saltó al agua.

Estuvieron hablando jugando y gritando hasta que llegó la noche y se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente recogieron todo el campamento y Harry empezó a buscar la Brújula.

-Y la brújula Hermy?-preguntó al no encontrarla.

-No la tenías tú?

-El qué?-cuestionó el pelirrojo al cargarse las mochilas.

-La brújula-respondió Hermione mirando el suelo.

-La mujérula?

Harry rió.Hermione sacó una mirada reprobatoria del tipo:"No risitas conmigo OK?"

-No chicos no tiene gracia dónde la habéis escondido?

-Tranquila Herm-contestó Ron-yo tengo un mapa.

Sacó una hoja y ella lo cogió sin darle las gracias.

Miró el mapa mientras el pelirrojo enarcaba una ceja y miraba a Harry quién encogía los hombros.

Hermione les guió hasta un claro donde se pararon a acampar por ese día.

-Muy bien si mañana no veo a la brújula la tendréis conmigo de acuerdo?

Ron vió que no estaba molesta por la brújula sino por otra cosa.Lo notó cuando ella miró a Harry al entrar en su tienda pero ni le dirigía una mirada rápida hacía él.

* * *

Los personajes son de Rowling patatín patatán.

Bueno como veis a Ron empieza a turbarle la reacción de Hermione ante el río.

Y andeandará la mujérula?

Y si lo leeis please dejad reviews!

GeorginaTonks


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo5:**_

_**Hermione!**_

Ron estaba inquieto.Le era imposible dormir.Sabía que Hermione no estaba enfadada por lo de la brújula,sino por lo ocurrido en el río.

Lo había visto en sus ojos y ella lo comprendió más tarde.Le deseabam, pero¿era deseo o amor?

Se acercó al fuego para atender las llamas.

¿Sería imposible que ella se fijase en él teniendo tan cerca a Krum y a Harry?Si ellos le reconcomían la cabeza ya bastante comida por ese gusanillo llamado Hermione.

A Harry no parecía gustarle tanto Hermione, pero Krum, era harina de otro costal...

Harry salió de la tienda.Vió a Ron en el fuego.

Le pareció raro que estubiese despierto a esas horas.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Harry.

Ron pegó un brinco.Miro al moreno y respondió:

-Na-nada.Me has pegado un vuen susto.

-Ron a mi no me engañas-le regañó él.

Ron suspiró e hizo de tripas corazón:

-¿Te gusta Hermione?-le preguntó a su amigo azorándose.

-No.¿He de suponer que ati sí?-Ron llegados a estos momentos de conversación era un rabanito con insolación-.Lo tomaré como un sí.

Ron abrió la boca y como no sabía que decir la volvió a cerrar.Harry se sentó junto a él.

-Bueno-añadió Harry riendo pícaramente-,diselo.

Ron empezó a reir escandalosamente y Harry le tapo la boca con una mano.

-Está durmiendo!.

Ron calló al instante.

-Lo siento-se disculpó-.Pero me ha hecho gracia.

-¿El qué?(N/A:¬¬)-preguntó Harry desorientado.

-Lo de decírselo.Harry,a Hermione le gusta Krum.Seguramente o sale con él ya o saldrá después.Nunca, repito,nunca querrá salir con un tipo que no le llega ni a la suela del zapato a él...

-...Y ese tipo casualmente es candidato a ministro y si lo consigue será el ministro más joven de la historia con 22 años-terminó Harry por él.

-Eso no quita que no sea un buen partido para ella-contestó Ron con una ceja enarcada.

-Bueno-replicó Harry pícaramente-,quitando que quién se case contigo tendrá como mínimo 6 sobrinos eres un partidazo.

Harry se levantó y se acercó a la puerta de su tienda, mientras Ron fruncía el ceño.

-Piénsalo.

Ron miró al fuego mientras Harry entraba en la tienda.

¿Que lo pensase?

-Ya lo tengo pensado no se lo diré.

Se tumbó al lado del fuego y se durmió.

Cuando se despertó,descubrió que alguien(N/A:EJEM EJEM)le había tapado con una manta.

Alzó la cabeza y descubrió a Hermione atendiendo el fuego.

-Buenos días-saludó él.

Ella giró la cabeza y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Días si son pero buenos no lo tengo tan claro.

Ron enarcó una ceja que a Hermione le dió ganas de arrancarsela de un tirón.

-Vale ¿qué te he echo yo ahora?-preguntó Ron cansado de tanta paparruchada junta.(N/A:Ronnie mira que eres cortito no es lo que hayas hecho es lo NO has hecho)

Hermione le ignoró.

-Ve a despertar a Harry.

-Si, mamá-respondió el pelirrojo levantándose.

-¬¬.Está bien voy contigo!

Ella entró antes que él por la puerta y vió como Harry cerraba rápidamente los ojos.

-Harry!Te he visto cerrar los ojos!-dijo Hermione abriendo una ventana de la tienda.Ron, por su parte sonrió.

-Tengo una idea.

Se acercó a la oreja de Harry y gritó:

-MIRA!UN FÉNIX MUERTO!

Harry se sentó corriendo

-¿DONDE?-dijo mirando por la ventana.

Hermione se empezó a reir y Harry se frotó la oreja.

Más tarde Harry y Ron miranban a Hermione que había perdido el mapa y les culpaba a ellos.

-ESQUE NO ME LO PUEDO CREER.PIRMERO LA BRÚJULA Y LUEGO EL MAPA.

-No lo tenía ella?

Harry asintió.

-Herm-empezó Ron.

-UNOS IRRESPONSABLES  
-Hermio-intentó otra vez.

-UNOS CABECITAS LOCAS!

-HERMIONE!

Harry se tapó los oídos y replicó:

-Si sigues así antes de que termine el día me quedaré sordo.

Hermione tenía una expresión hosca en la cara aunque no tanto como la de Ron.

-TÚ TENÍAS EL MAPA AYER.

-NO SEAS ESTÚ...-comenzó Hermione pero su expresión se convirtió de hosca a desconcertada-Uiss!

-YA.UISS?Con eso lo arreglas?

Hermione empezó a llorar y Harry miró atónito a un Ron rojo de ira.

* * *

Estos personajes son de la genial e incomparable JKRowling así que si alguna vez se os ocurrió pensar que eran míos muchas gracias.

Volví antes de lo previsto y os quiero decir unas cositas:

-Al que se le pase por su cabecita utilizar palabras o frases nuevas akí abajo puestas le revano los sesos:

·CHANCHI!

·Y UNA LEXE EN VINAGRES

·ERES COMO MEDIO TONO

·DEJÁME.POR QUE ME PEGAIS?

·TE JODES COMO HERODES.

Creo que estan todas.Gracias por vuestra atención y perdonar que sea tan borde pero es cuestión de privacidad.

Georgina Tonks


	6. Chapter 6

Weno!ya se que me echasteis de menos:-P

Pero aqui vuelvo ya.Os dejo el sexto cap.!

**La razón del partido.**

Harry dejo a Hermione soloa detrás y se acerco a un excepcionalmente airado Ron.

-Te has pasado tío-le dijo.

Para su sorpresa Ron simplemente sonrió.

-Tu crees?

-No tiene gracia.

-No me rio por eso-respondio Ron.

Harry le miro atonito y lugeo dirigo a una Hermione llorosa y silenciosa.Se acerco mas a su amigo para hablar mas bajo.

-Enonces, porque?

Ron tambien se acerco.

-Porque la pelota esta en su tejado.

Harry le miro inexpresivamente.

-Que pelota?Que tejado?M e perdido sin necesidad de usar mapa.

Ron suspiro.

-Ayer suando perdimos el mapa dio a entender que estaba enfadada con los dos. Pero solo estaba enfadada conmigo.

-Por que?-pregunto el moreno.

-Porque...en el rio...antes de que tu llegases, ella me hizo un aahogadilla y y-yo la empece a perseguir-Trago saliva.Le costaba mucho decir y eso y mas a Harry.-Y sus ojos...

Harry le interrumpio agitando la mano.

-Ahgggg!No me digas mas.

Ron enarco una ceja.Por su parte, Harrry;simplemente sonrio.

-No lo digo porque no te crea.Lo digo porque ya lo imagino-Harry le miro MUY picaramente-Weno.Hubo rollito o no?

Ron abrió los ojos como platos.

-No!Comimos arroz tres delicias!

-¬¬-replicó Harry-Yo hbiese preferido un rollito de primavera.

-Pues yo de verano.

Harry bufo indignado y lugeo volvio a sonreir.

-Si o no?-pregunto de nuevo.

--Que?

Girada mirando la pared de su tienda, Hermione lloraba silenciosamente.

Comprendia que Ron estubiese molesto, prero lo que mas le dolia era como el la habia gritado.En parte lo entendia.Pero otra parte le daban ganas de pegarle la paliza mas grende de su vida.Frunció el entrecejo.De donde salian aquellos pensamientos?AH!Era Ginny.

Ginny se habia convertido en su mejor amiga.Los ultimos años ella le habia apoyado y habia buscado apoyo en ella.Ellas dos lo compartian todo...menos los pensamientos de Ron

Hermiona le habia pegado a Ginny su forma de estudio.Ginny le habia contagia ALGO de rebeldia,pero muy poco.

Ahora Ginny estaba saliendo con Ernie Macmillan.Volvía a la estrategia de salir con otros chicos para atraer a Harry.

Seguia pensando en Ginny cuando noto que alguien abria lentamente la cremallera de su tienda(N/A:Como siga esto por este camino tendre que censurarlo)Cerro rapidamente sus ojos y oyo que alguien entraba y se tumbaba junto a ella pasandole el brazo por la cintura.Apenas pudo oir a Ron decir:

-Lo siento. Siento haberme pasado contigo-se acerco mas a ella que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para deterner el escalofrio que le recorria la espalda-Te quiero, y si no llego a decirtelo a la cara me considerare el hombre mas cobarde del mundo.

Cuando Ron salio de la tienda, Hermione se sento sin poderse creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.Acaso lo que habia oido era cierto?O solo era una de las muchas ilusiones que habia tenido a lo largo de su vida.Sin embargo, afuera oyo a Harry burlandose que Ron y a este respondiendo de manera cortante.Entonces supo que de alguna manera aquello habia ocurrido.Y regalo a la tienda una sonrisa que la ilumino por completo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vais a tener que perdonarme pero si algo soy a demas de graciosa, es romantica.

PERO MIENTRAS ME QUEDE UN SOPLO DE AIRE HARE REIR A LA GENTE ASI QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO MENOS PASTELONES Y MAS RISAS.

HASTA MÁS VER!

GeorginaTonks


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdidos y picadura.**

Ron salio de la tienda con pantalones pero sin camiseta. Empezó a prepararse el desayuno y lo estaba cominedo cuando salieron a la vez Harry y Hermione de sus respectivas tiendas.Ron se quedo quieto, Hermione le miro el torso evaluadoramente y Harry rio y cantó:

-Where´re you from?You sexy thing!

-Ja Ja Ja-rio Ron sarcasticamente.

Volvieron a ponerse en marcha sin tocar el tema del mapa y de la brujula y Ron Hermione volvian a mantener conversacion, solo que mas formal de lo normal(N/A: al menos la de Ron.XD)Hablando ,hablando, llegaron al tema de los hermanos de Ron.

-Fred sale con Angelina,George con Katie.Bill...bueno ya sabeis y Charlie esta empezando a tener cierto interes hacia Cho Chang.

Harry , que estaba bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, escupió y miro atonito a Ron al igual que Hermione.

-Que!-exclamo Harry

-Brameas no?-pregunto la chica.

-Si-respondio Ron simplemente-Y que?

Hermione respiro aliviada , sin embargo, Harry empezo a balbucear.

Al cabo de un rato Hermione se harto y dijo:

-Si vas a decir algo dilo ya.

-Alguien sabe donde estamos?-pregunto al final Harry.

Ron y Hermione miraron a su alrededor.

En el mismo rio en el que habian estado antes habia un claro.Ahora sin que ellos lo supiesen estaban en ese claro lleno de margaritas, rosas y hierba.

-En un claro al lado del rio por donde hemos pasado antes y donde nos bañamos-respondio Ron.

Hermione empezo a reir y Harry le miró.

-No. De verdad?Que niño mas listo!

Hermione cayo al suelo llorando de risa y Ron fulmino a Harry con la mirada.

Para cuando se recupero del ataque de risa, Ron y Harry ya habian colocado las tiendas y habian hecho una buena fogata.

Mientras cenaban hablaban de lo que habian hecho durante su vida.

Ron volvio a repetir que era candidato a ministro, Harry dijo que era auror y Hermione era profesora de cuidado de criaturas magicas en Hogwarts.Mientras hablaba un mosquito no paraba de dar vueltas por su cabeza.

-¿quien es el director?-regunto Harry mientras Hermione soltaba un Quita mosquito.

-No te lo (Seras...)vas a creer-respondio ella agitando el brazo intentando apartarse el mosquito-Es Dean Thomas.POR QUE NO VAS A POR UNO DE ESTOS DOS?.

Mientras decía esto el mosquito se poso en su brazo y la pico.Ella lo noto y le dio un manotazo.

-Hasta que no le has matado no has parado verdad-observo Ron.

-Exactamente.

Al dia siguiente,Ron, se levanto temprano creyendo que era el primero en despertarse, pero al salir vio que Haermione estaba alli dormida. Una espiral de ternura recorrio el cuerpo de Ron y una sonrisa bailo en sus labios.Se acerco a ella y vio con parension que no estaba dormida sino que tenia fiebre y sudaba.

Ron, asustado llamo a Harry.

-POR QUE ME DESPIERTAS TAN PRONTO?-pregunto Harry enfadado.

-HERMIONE ESTA CON FIEBRE.

-Bah! seguro que no es nada!.

Pero no era asi , al dia siguiente tenia mas fiebre y una mas el lugar donde le pico el mosquito se volvio de un verde caqui.

Ron cuidaba de ella de noche y Harry de dia para que Ron recuperase el sueño perdido.

Una noche una semana mas tarde Ron se levanto y Harry le miro extrañado.

-Que haces?

-Ir a San Mungo para buscar algo que cure a Hermione.

-ESTAS LOCO?No puedes aparecerte!-exclamo su amigo.

-A que no?Que te apuestas?-y dicho esto desaparecio.

Harry miro a su alrdedor por si acaso daba marcha atras y comprendia que era peligroso.Pero luego que el que se habia ido era Ron y Ron no era sensato y menos cuando la vida de la chica corria peligro.

-Cabezota-dijo por fin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno me voy de vacaciones de navidad a mi pueblo a alli no podre escribir.

Felis Navidad y prospero año nuevo!

GeorginaTonks


	8. Chapter 8

**Crazy little thing call Ginny**

Ron aparecio justo en la entrada de San Mungo.Vio a un pareja caminando tranquilamente por la calley , acordándose de Hermione les observo y vio que se trataba de Ernie Macmillan y Ginny.

-Ginny!-exclamo Ron-que haces aqui?

Ella giro la cara y respondio:

-Hola Ron!Que haces aqui?No estabas perdido en el bosque con Harry y Hermione?

Ron se retorcio las manos.

-Si pero a Hermione le ha picado ...-la verdad esque no sabia como describir el mosquito que habia picado a la castaña-...un mosquito y esta enferma.

Ginny agito la mano delante de la cara de Ron.

-No me digas mas.Dime:de que color es la picadura?

-Verde caqui-respondio Ron si comprender que tenia que ver eso.

-Solo necesito la confirmacion de los sanadores-anuncio Ginny.

Se giro hacia su novio y le dio un beso.

-Ernie ya quedamos otro dia ok?Ahora tengo que ayudar al inutil de mi hermano a ligarse a Hermione.

-GINNY!ESTA ENFERMA!

-Bueno, me autocorrijo:rpimero le ayudare a ayudarla y luego le ayudare a ligarsela.

Ginny cogio la mano de un especialmente airado Ron y entro en San Mungo.

En repcepcion les atendieron y Gynny pidio informacion sobre insectos magicos modernos.

La recepcionista les dio un pase especial al fichero.Ginny entro y empezo a mirar en la M.

-Malquiti...-murmuro absorta mientras Ron la observaba atonito-

...Menengelitis...Misshu...mosconus Grandonus...EA GAMES! AQUI ESTA! El mosquito cosa! Lo sabia!

-Juntarte con Hermione no te favo...-Ron recapacito-MOSQUITO COSA!

Ginny asintio y empezo a leer.

-El mosquito cosa es un peligroso y escaso mosquito cuya picadura infecta una enfermedad llamada "cositis clónica".Este mosquito es resutado de uno de los experimentos de prueba de Lord Voldemort-cogio aire-.Pese a la fatalidad de la enfremedad se alivia con unas vayas y raiz de tentacula venenosa cocidas en pus de bubotuberculo diluida.Pero debe administrarsele al paciente antes de que concluyan los dos dias desde la picadura.

Ron se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-YA LLEVA TRES DIAS.

-Uiiisssshhh!-susurrro Ginny-He dicho dias?Pretendia decir semanas. Espera aqui.

Ginny dejo solo a Ron en el fichero que todavia trataba de recuperarse de aquel susto.

Pasaban los minutos y Ginny no volvia.Casi habian pasado dos horas cuando aparecio con una botellita entre las manos.

-SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTABAS?-grito Ron a su hermana.

-Relajate , viviras mas-respondio ella-Perdona esque pasaba por alli cada buenorro...

Ron refunfuño.

-Nos vamos?- pregunto Ginny.

Ron la miro.

-Tu no vienes.

-Si crees que me voy a quedar sin ver a mi futura cuñada esque estas muy equivocado Ronald Weasley.

Ginny se agrarro a su brazo y con un ¡plim! desaparecieron.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weno como podeis ver el titulo va que ni pintado al capitulo.

Si os gusto la actuacion de Harry no os perdais el siguiente y penultimo capitulo de Perdidos en el Bosque.

GeorginaTonks.

P.D.:Si me haceis al pelota puede que haga epílogo.XD es coña._Voy_ a hecer epílogo.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo 8¿que se han tomado estos?_**

Harry se quedó solo con Hermione.Fue acercándose a ella y susurró:

-¡Enervate!

Hermione abrió los desenfocados y miró sin objetivo(N/A:Ni que fuese una camara de fotos!)

-Harry...-murmuró debilmente-...Ron...

-Tranquila y no te esfuerces.Soy Harry-respondió él en un murmullo.

-Y Ron?-quiso saber la castaña.

-Ha ido a San Mungo a por un antídoto.

Hermione se levantó como un resorte y gritó:

-ESTA LOCO O SUFRIÓ UNA LIPOTIMIA NADA MAS NACER?

Dicho esto hizo una mueca y se volvió a tumbar.Harry llenó un vaso de agua y se lo puso en la boca.

-Toma-.Hermione empezó a beber mientras el inclinaba el vaso para facilitarle el trabajo(N/A:que servicial...)-Te dije que no te esforzaras...Además no te preocupes Ron no se dejara ver así como así...

-Estamos hablando del mismo Ron?-pregunto Hermione parando un segundo.

Hermione dejó de tragar y el apartó el vaso.Acto seguido cogió un trapo y lo mojo para bajar la fiebre de la chica.Lo puso en la frente de Hermione.

PLIM!

Ron y Ginny se habían materializado de la nada.Ginny llevaba en sus manos una botellita con un líquido verde amarillento.Ron se puso pálido al ver a Harry cerca de Hermione.Por su parte Ginny soltó una risita. Harry miraba preocupado a la castaña sin percatarse que Ron y Ginny estaban ahí. Ron se iba poniendo rojo al darse cuenta de la embarazosa posicion en la que se encontraban su mejor amigo y Hermione.Sin embargo Ginny no pareció percatarse de nada de eso ya que se acercó muy sigilosamente a la espada de Harry.

-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-gritó la pelirroja a su odío.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-exclamó aterrado el moreno-ESTAS LOCA?

-Eso es una acusación infundada y no la pienso responderla-replicó dignamente la pelirroja-Aunque si tanto te interesa saberlo , si , estoy ligeramente loca.

Harry negó con la cabez y busco a Ron con la mirada.Ron parecía un tomate sin rabito debido a la ira.

-QUE LECHES HACÍAS AHÍ?-preguntó Ron airado.

Harry se asustó tanto por la mirada de su amigo que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritó y Ginny le abrazó comprensiva.

-RON NO TIENES SENTIMIENTOS!-recriminó la pelirroja.

-Yo solo...-intentó explicarse Ron pero lo que luego oyó le dejó atónito.

-Ya peque ya...-dijo Ginny acunando a Harry.

-Mami, el monstuo de pedo gojo me da miedo...-se quejó Harry poniendo voz de niño pequeño.

Ginny y Hermione(que había oído toda la conversación)rieron y esta ultima se quejó.

Ron cogió la botellita que Ginny todavía sosotenía.Destapándolo se lo enseñó a Hermione.

-¿Está bien hecho?-Preguntó Ron a Hermione.Ginny le lanzó una mirada asesina haciéndole burla con la boca a su hermano.

Hermione,que apesar de estar enferma estaba muy lúcida,lo olisqueó.

-¡PUAAAAAAAAJ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ES ESA MIERDA?.-Ginny se levantó de repente visiblemente ofendida por las palabras de Hermione.Harry,sin tener nada en lo que sostenerse cayó al suelo tras un segundo de sorpresa.

-¡ESA "MIERDA" ME HA COSTADO DOS HORAS DE MI MISERABLE Y CORTA VIDA!-Rugió Ginny-ADEMÁS NO CREO QUE ESTES EN POSICIÓN DE RECRIM9INAR NADA.-Y acercándose a su hermano cogió las botella e hizo que hermione se tragara todo el contenido.Por las muecas de la pobre chica aquel mejunje no sabia nada bien.Ginny,satisfecha,dejó a su hermano y a la castaña solos agarrando de la oreja a un aún aturdido Niño-Que-Vivió.

Ron acariciaba dulñcemente el pelo de Hermione.

-No tuve elección-Se disculpó él.-No podía dejarte así.

-Lo sé.-Repuso Hermione.-Tranquilo.-Susurró ella.-Lo importante es que nadie te vió.-Ron no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de "sí lo que tú digas porque no me quiero meter en ningún lío" que Hermione notó.-¿Porque no te ha visto nadie no ,Ronald?.

Ron iba a responder cuando oyeron a Harry y a Ginny cantando mientras les miraban.

-(1)See the stone set in your eyes.See the thorn twist in your side.I wait for you.Sleight of hand and twist of fate.On a bed of nails she makes me wait.And I wait ...without you.-El cántico fue parado por la risa de Hermione y la mirada asesina de Ron que hizo callar a Harry,no así a Ginny a quien no parecía importarle el hecho de que su hermano pudiera cometer un fraticidio más tarde.

-With or Without you...With or without you...Through the storm we reach de the shore...-Ginny paró al ver las caras de incredulidad de sus amigos.-¿Qué?.-Preguntó ella de forma inocente.-Me gustan una "U2" canciones(2).

* * *

Gracias por seguir este fanfic y por vuestra paciencia en la actualización ya que he estado liada con los examenes y,como siempre,debo añadir,que estos personajes son de la genial Rowling. 

Georgina Tonks.

(1):Esta canción es un fragmento de la cancion With or Without you de U2.

(2):Juego de palabras con el nombre del grupo Irlandés que espero que hayáis entendido.

Sólo queda un capítulo más y estoy madurando un posible epílogo con la ayuda de mi hermana Racg15 que tambien esta registrada y que no se considera lo suficientemente buena para colgar sus fanfics.Algun día la conseguiré convencer.


	10. Chapter 10

** Capítulo 10:Excelente.**

Ginny decidió quedarse a dormir para vigilara a una Hermione que mejoraba por momentos.Hizo aparecer una tetera con té recién hecho.Ron iba a ir a acostarse cuando vió que su hermana buscaba algo en su bolso.No le dió importancia en un primer momento hasta que vió que se trataba de una botellita de Whisky.

-Ginny.-comenzó a decir él.-¿Has bebido?

-¿En qué te basas?-Recriminó la jóven con una mirada inocente.Observó como Ron se quedaba atónito y le sonrió.-Esta bien,sólo es el trago de buenas noches.-Replico ella con su sonrisa pícara.

-No puedo creerlo-murmuró Ron entrando en su tienda.

Pasó un rato intentando dormirse pero no hacía más que dar vueltas en su saco.Cuando parecía a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo y sus pastillitas guays de Matrix,Hermione entró con mucho mejor aspecto pero refunfuñando y con una manta.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Ron,extrañado.

-¿Te importa si me quedo a dormir aquí?.-Ron la miró frunciendo el entrecejo-Es que Ginny se ha fumado algo y no para de hablar.Así pues no me deja dormir,y yo como buena enferma necesito un descanso de 8 horas cada noche.-

-Si insistes.-Comentó el chico.Hermione interpretó aquí una cara de disgusto.

-¡No es mi intención molestarte,Ronald!.-dijo ella molesta.-Si quieres me voy a la tienda de Harry.-Tocado y Hundido,eso fue lo que pensó una oreja pelirroja desde fuera de la tienda sintiéndose orgullosa de la actitud de su futura cuñada.Ron se puso rígido e intentó enmendar el error inmediatamente.

-NO,quierdo decir que el tono de molestia no iba por tí,sino por Ginny.

-AH!.-suspiró Hermione,aliviada,-Es comprensible..-Agregó ella acostándose.

Fuera de la tienda Ginny hizo nota mental de acordarse de aquello y recriminárselo toda la vida...pero se le olvidó enseguida.

Aquello de dormir con la chica de sus sueños turbaba a Ron,moviéndose constantemente,decidió hacerse el dormido,aunque no consiguió engañar a Hermione que pasó su mano por la cintura del pelirrojo haciendo que este pegara un respingo y se girara para ver ,atónito, la sonrisa que formaba la boca de Hermione,y,sin pensarlo,le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó.Ambos sintieron que el mundo se paraba y ellos se elevaban por encima de él.

Cuando se separaron Hermione no pudo soportarlo ni un segundo más y le dijo:

-Te quiero.

Ron se sorprendió y su reacción asustó a la chica.Sin embargo, ROn buscó su propio brazo y se dió un pellizco.

-ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.-Chilló el pelirrojo mientras Hermione le miraba con incredulidad.

-¿Estas loco?.-Le recriminó ella-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-He soñado tantas veces con esto que quería asegurarme que era verdad.-Hermione rió y esta vez fue ella quien le besó.

Fuera de la tienda,Ginny tenía las llemas de los dedos juntos estilo Sr.Burns y dijo:

-Exceleeeente.

Harry apareció por detrás de la pelirroja y dijo:

-¿Que es excelente¿Qué me he perdido?

-Nada fuera de lo común,simplemente que ya tengo a Hermione como cuñada.

-Ahhh,bueno pensé que era algo importante...-Repuso él,calmado.-Por cierto¿como te las has apañado?

-Digamos que aceleré el curso de los acontecimientos.-Respondó ella sacando la brújula y el mapa.Harry palideció.

-¿Como has podido hacerlo si no sabías donde estabamos?.-Ginny puso cara misteriosa que en opinión de Harry era escalofriante..-E...Estábamos perdidos en el bosque.-Balbuceó el pobre chico.

-Hay cosas que no sabes de mi MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-Repuso Ginny con voz maléfica.De pronto volvió en sí.-Uhmm...perdidos en el bosque...buen título para un fanfic cualquiera ¿no crees?.

_**FIN.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Muchas Gracias a todos por seguir este fanfic,aunque este no es el fin de verdad ya que estoy trabajando en un epílogo y en unas posibles 2º y 3º partes que no serán Humor,por lo menos no la segunda.Agradezco también la ayuda prestada por mi hermana Racg15 que me ayudó a modificar y adornar un poco mas el fic.Espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis muuuuuuuchos reviews para yo saber que quereis continuación y epílogo.De nuevo Gracias.**

**Hasta otra.**

**Georgina Tonks **_**  
**_


End file.
